Al principio
by HaNnAhCrash
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando la reina del hielo se enamora de verdad? y mas del chico que podrías ser su hermano RYPAY, que pasaría si no fueran hermanos y solo fuera un error en el acta de nacimiento...TRAILER DENTRO
1. Trailer

**Ella era la reina del hielo**

"ella puede salir con tres chicos a la vez y no importarle" dijo Gabriela

**Él era el nuevo chico raro**

"¿Qué pasa contigo y tu sombrero?" dijo un chico del equipo de futbol tirando su sombre al piso

**Eran completamente extraños**

"¡¿tu vives ahí?!" preguntó Sharpay exaltada apuntando hacia la casa que estaba a lado de la suya "si, ¿por qué?"

"no puedo entenderte!" Ryan gritó al llorar de Sharpay

**Pero ellos tendrán una cosa en común…**

_La vida es como un camino, y quiero seguir en él_

_Amar es como un río y quiero seguir la corriente_

_La vida es un camino ahora y por siempre _

_Un maravilloso viaje_

(Ryan y Sharpay cantaron)

"tu te escuchas realmente bien" Ryan le digo a una Sharpay que parecía furiosa "bueno no… ¿enserio piensas eso?" Preguntó Sharpay, y Ryan solo asintió con la cabeza "pues lo mismo digo" respondió tratando de no coquetear.

**Una cosa que en la escuela se construyo y fue para abajo**

"¿qué qué?" Sharpay gritó "tu y el señor Stevens van a llevar los roles principales para el musical de primavera" la señora Darbus dijo.

"¿Ella canta?" Taylor le preguntó a Ryan quién estaba ocupado viendo a Sharpay.

"¡no puedo hacer esto!" Sharpay le gritó a Ryan que trataba de no llorar

**La renina del hielo por fin se derritió **

"Jason estoy preocupada" dijo kelsi "¿Por qué?" él preguntó "es que Sharpay está sonriendo" agregó

"¿Dónde está tu novio ahora?" un chico se burló e hizo que se humedecieran los ojos de Sharpay, "¿va llorar?" una chica preguntó causando que Sharpay saliera corriendo hacia el baño de niñas.

**Un nuevo amor…**

"¿Por qué no dejas quela gente te escuche cantar?, tu tienes una asombrosa voz" Ryan dijo sentándose a lado de Sharpay "supongo que siempre pensé que si la gente sabe que canto ellos podrían encontrarme una debilidad" ella suspiró "pero no lo es" Ryan agregó viéndola fijamente a los ojos "lo sé" dijo acercándose cada vez hasta que por fin sus labios se tocaron.

**Eso nunca debió haber pasado**

"Ryan al fin encontramos a tus padres verdearos" dijo el padre adoptivo de Ryan.

"Shar encontramos a tu verdaderos padres" dijo la mamá adoptiva de Sharpay.

"pero yo lo amo…" dijo e inmediatamente se tapo la boca.

**La experiencia de la vida que los llevo…**

"¿Quieres decir que tu actúas todos el día?" Ryan dijo sarcásticamente "si por ejemplo el primer día que nos conocimos actué como si me gustaras" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**Aquellos****que****cantan**

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At __the__beginning__with__you_

**Aquellos que aman…**

"ahí lo tienes, TE AMO RYAN STEVENS" dijo Sharpay tratando de no llorar…


	2. Guia en East High School

**Primer capitulo  
Guia en East High School**

Él empezó a caminar hacía su nueva escuela, el normalmente la odia, ahora imagínense ir a una nueva escuela, como se siente él "¿porqué simplemente no puedo quedarme en Lance?" murmuró.

Finalmente llegó, todo se veía bien, el vestíbulo muy limpio, las paredes muy bien pintadas y había lockers _"bueno por lo menos me gusta el edificio"_ pensó y empezó la busca por su nuevo locker "¿qué demo…?" el mismo se preguntó cuando vio el locker que estaba a lado suyo pintado todo de rosa y la mitad una estrella "ice queen" leyó.

Él empezó a abrir su locker y de pronto el vestíbulo se dividió en dos como el mar rojo y de la nada justo en la mitad aparecía una hermosa rubia, hasta chocó con alguien "hey fíjate por donde vas imbécil" ella gritó "lo siento Sharpay últimamente estoy muy distraído" dijo el chico con el que había chocado y salió corriendo.

Ella se acerco a el pues s locker estaba a un lado, ella ni si quiera había sonreído, solo acercó fríamente a su locker, "tal vez tu puedas…" empezó pero fue interrumpido por Sharpay "tal vez no solo pudieras callarte" ella gritó y aventó la puerta de su locker.

"Ella siempre es así" se escuchó una voz detrás de él y rápidamente se volteó "hola soy Chad" el chico afroamericano se presentó "Ryan" él contestó "tu realmente no vas a querer estar entre la reina de hielo" Chad dijo "¡Chad!" Alguien gritó desde el otro lado del vestíbulo.

"hola me llamo Gabi, tu eres nuevo aquí ¿cierto?" Gabriela pregunto "si, el mio es Ryan" contesto con una sonrisa en su cara, "bueno considera me tu guía en East High

"bueno ¿Qué cosa con la reina del hielo?" pregunto Ryan "bueno Sharpay controla la escuela, si haces algo que no le guste considera cambiarte de escuela, inclusive de ciudad si hiciste algo realmente malo" dijo Gabi.

"sip tu tienes que hacerlo que la reina del hielo demanda" un chico de ojos azules hablo, "hola Troy, este es Ryan, Ryan este es Troy" Gabriela dijo como introducción "entonces si la gran mayoría de la reglas las pone ella, ¿Quién pone las otras?" Ryan pregunto "mejor te lo digo en el almuerzo para que veas de lo que hablo" ofreció Gabi amablemente poniendo a Troy celoso "seguro" dijo Ryan.

"Ryan es lindo ¿no crees Troy?" Gabi pregunto "si pero lo soy mas yo" respondió Troy " ¿Troy Bolton esta celoso?" pregunto en un tono de sorpresa "no" Troy replico "vayamos a clases" dijo Troy poniendo en la misma dirección que se fue Ryan.

Ya en el salón de Ryan el organizo sus cosas y coloco su sombrero en su cabeza en la mejor posición, en eso llego Sharpay y Ryan pudo notar la tristeza que había en sus ojos 

"sabes…" Ryan empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Sharpay otra vez "sabes tu podrías callarte la boca, y perder tu sombrero gracioso" dijo tomando su sombrero.

Ryan no se había molestado después de eso, tiene muchos sombreros y perder unos no es la gran cosa.

Sharpay vio que el chico nuevo solo suspiro y vio que el chico no estaba nada mal "¿kelsi?" Sharpay suspiro "si dime" le respondió suspirando "hoy trato de hablarme dos veces" ella suspiro otra vez "pero Sharpay, El es nuevo aquí "no me interesa" ella dijo "ok" Kelsi respondió.

ALMUERZO…

**Espero les haya gustado es corto pero bueno ando metida en el concervatorio y se lleva toda la tarde, al principio empieza media aburrida pero en el tercer capitulo se pone emmocionante se cuidan y espero les guste...**

**Peace out  
With love  
-HannahCrAsH**


End file.
